ghost_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Bosses
In Ghost Simulator there are 3 Mega Bosses (including past and current events). Once you have defeated the boss you will be rewarded with a XXX Key (or Keydrive) and a full bag of Ectoplasm that you can sell. Keys allow you to open boss crates that, with the exception of the Great Guardian, require 1, 5, 25, or 250 keys. Boss health, unlike normal ghosts, is not shown in numbers but rather in percentages. As long as you participated in defeating the boss, you will get the item drop, however, if the player does not participate in the last "vacuum", they will not receive any ectoplasm. Mega Bosses The mega boss(es) are the following *The Great Guardian *The Timber Scrooge (Christmas 2019, ended) *The Headless Hallow (Halloween 2019, ended) Things to Note About Mega Bosses Unlike other bosses, mega bosses have shields and can deal damage to the player, the damage taken being "corruption". The player's corruption bar is underneath the mega boss's health bar and starts off as 0% when the boss fight starts (with the exception of the Headless Hallow's fight). If hit by a boss attack, the player takes corruption damage (as little as 1%). Once the player's corruption bar reaches 100%, they're out of the boss fight. All mega bosses have and start off with a shield that prevents the boss from taking any damage (until it breaks) and can only be broken through using the Photon Blaster which can be obtained from the Gatekeeper's questline. However, for event mega bosses, all players, regardless of whether or not they completed the questline, will be able to use the photon blaster, but only for the boss. The boss shield is a light blue circular sphere that envelops the boss. Using the Photon Blaster, the player chips away at the "shield health". Until the shield is broken, the mega boss takes no damage. When the shield is up, the mega boss will use attacks, however, when the shield is down, the boss collapses and does not use any attacks for that duration of time. There is a specific duration of time for which the boss stays collapsed and for you to either vacuum or Photon Blaster it, however, the mega boss is also programmed to regenerate the shield when its health reaches certain values (typically per every 17% damage done). Mega Boss Attacks '''PLEASE NOTE: '''These will be divided into subcategories as each Mega Boss has their own unique attacks. Bosses also will not use specific attacks until they hit a certain health level *(All Mega Bosses) The mega boss will chase after a random player, and, upon making contact, will deal the player 10% corruption damage *(All Mega Bosses) The boss slams down on the ground, causing the earth to shake. Anybody (within radius) that is not on a hoverboard will be thrown back *(All Mega Bosses) The boss slams down on the ground, causing an explosion. Anybody (within radius) will be thrown back. If on a hoverboard, the hoverboard will unequip and the player will be thrown back The Great Guardian '''PLEASE NOTE: '''The Great Guardian's glowing stripes can sometimes alert you of what attack it will make *The Great Guardian lifts its hand up and grabs a random player with a tractor beam. If the player has a hoverboard equipped, they will be pulled in quickly and will be dealt corruption damage. If the player does not have or unequips their hoverboard, the tractor beam will drag them in much slowly, allowing the player to move slowly away *The Great Guardian slams the ground, causing white "blades" (that spin as they come outward) that swirl outwards from the mega boss. If hit by one of the "blades", the player is dealt damage *The Great Guardian shoots a purple laser from its eyes. The laser sweeps the area in front of the mega boss, but not in the back. When struck by the purple laser, the player will take corruption damage The Timber Scrooge *Similar to the Great Guardian, the Timber Scrooge shoots multicolor lasers. If hit by a laser, the player will take corruption damage *The star on top of the Timber Scrooge is thrown out like a frisbee. If made contact with the frisbee, the player will take corruption damage *Similar to the Great Guardian, the Timber Scrooge holds out its star and shoots a yellow laser. The laser sweeps the area in front of the mega boss, but not in the back. When struck by the yellow laser, the player will take corruption damage *The Timber Scrooge roars, and areas on the floor (typically below players) gain a green effect. Hands pop out of the floor. If a player is hit by a hand, they will be sent flying and will take 7% corruption damage The Headless Hallow '''PLEASE NOTE: '''The Headless Hallow was part of the Halloween 2019 event and cannot be fought anymore. Prior to fighting the Headless Hallow, you will have to go through multiple rooms of the Halloween ghosts which can deal you corruption damage *The lights turn off and the Headless Hallow rises into the air. The location of the Hallow can still be noted by utilizing the photon blaster. When the lights turn back on, the Hallow, who is now on the ground, slams the ground, causing an explosion and dealing damage to anybody within radius *The tiny skeleton head (which resembles Skeley from the Dinosaur 2019 event) on the Headless Hallow's hand, detaches the from the Hallow and chomps and wrings a random player (can be avoidable), dealing them corruption damage *The tiny skeleton head shoots a green laser (that cannot be dodged unless the player is wearing a certain costume from the catalog. This is pure coincidence that this costume allows you to avoid the attack), dragging the targetted player in and dealing them corruption damage *Similar to the Timber Scrooge, the Headless Hallow causes skeletal hands to shoot from the ground (location of where the hands will shoot out are indicated by a blue effect), dealing corruption damage to anybody that is hit Category:Ghosts Category:Bosses